Do Not Open Before Christmas
by teenagerscare
Summary: Britanny&Mikey. Hetero.
1. Chapter 1

**You**** are ****everything**** I ****need**** to ****see**_Você é tudo o que eu preciso ver_**Smile****and****sunlight****makes****sunlight**** to me**_Seu Sorriso e luz solar trazem a luz solar pra mim_Sentada na sarjeta na frente de sua casa com seu _ipod_ no ouvido, como havia feito todos os dias desde o começo da semana. Sentada esperando e sonhando. "Eu não sei o que eu estou fazendo aqui esperando. Milhares de pessoas se inscreveram e é só um prêmio. Eu nunca teria nem sequer chances de ganhar" pensava. Levantou-se para entrar em casa e assim que virou de costas o carteiro a chamou.- Britty? Acho que a carta que você esperava chegou.Os olhos de Britanny brilharam, ela se virou rapidamente e arrancou a carta da mão do carteiro e entrou correndo.- E as outras cartas?- Deixe aí!"Aí meu deus. Não pode ser".Abriu a carta e leu rapidamente. Quando chegou ao fim não acreditou e leu mais uma vez, e depois mais uma. Ao todo quatro vezes. Até que finalmente pudesse convencer-se de que aquilo era real.- E-U G-A-N-H-E-I!- Ganhou o que querida? – sua mão vinha da cozinha assustada com os gritos.- Simplesmente a coisa mais importante da minha vida. Depois eu conto. Agora eu preciso me preparar.Entrou em seu quarto olhou para sua coleção de pôsteres na parede.- Eu-vou-conhecer-vocês.

Deitou-se na cama; fitou o teto e ficou imaginando como seria. Dentre milhares de fãs do mundo inteiro ELA fora escolhida. O show de aniversário do My Chemical Romance, sua banda preferida, na cidade natal deles. Seria o show mais perfeito do ano. Pegou a carta mais uma vez; tinha uma coisa que ela não tinha lido. Quando terminou seus olhos brilhara. Além da entrada _vip_ para o show ela receberia os cinco garotos em sua casa por uma semana. Era o sonho de qualquer fã. "Chega de sonhar Britty. Hora de se preparar". Pegou uma bolsa e foi para o shopping.Britanny era de uma família rica e era bastante mimada, mas diferente de sua irmã não gostava muito disso. É claro que andar com um cartão de créditos sem limite era o máximo, mas ela preferia conseguir as coisas à sua maneira. Era popular na escola e tudo mais, porém tinha seu próprio estilo e apesar de se diferenciar das outras garotas ninguém a criticava.Chegou ao shopping e foi correndo para sua loja preferida _"rock __on__"_; parecia que ela sabia onde ficava tudo. Andava entre as araras e ia pegando as roupas que queria; saiu de lá com umas cinco sacolas. Voltou para casa e esparramou tudo em seu quarto. "Com que roupa eu vou?". Separou seu coturno novo, "vão pisar no meu pé. Com isso dói menos"; uma camiseta da banda; uma calça _skinny_; ficou em dúvida entre o cinto preto e o rosa 'quer saber. Vou com os dois'; colocou junto suas pulseiras, sua munhequeira e sua bolsa do _Jack Skellington_.Faltavam três dias para ter seu sonho realizado; conhecer sua banda preferida. Não aquela que salvou sua vida, mas aquela que fez sua vida.

Nos próximos três dias Britty mal podia se conter. Ela corria pela casa gritando que faltavam tantos dias; sua mãe não queria aceitar a outra parte do prêmio.- Já não basta uma roqueira em casa. Agora cinco roqueiros que fumam e bebem já é demais.- Mas mãe.- E, além do mais, vocês vão chegar aqui depois das quatro da manhã. Vão acordar todos.- A gente dorme num hotel e vem pra cá no domingo depois do almoço. Por favor. Se não fosse por eles talvez eu nem estivesse mais aqui. Você sabe como eles são importantes pra mim.- Não me olhe assim Britanny eu disse não. Então é... Eles podem dormir aqui, mas você que vai assumir toda a responsabilidade sobre a bagunça deles.- Brigada mãe. E pode deixar que eu assumo toda a bagunça.No dia do show Britanny saiu de casa antes das seis da manhã, tinha que ser a primeira da fila. Estacionou o carro e sentou-se na calçada. Mais ou menos uma hora depois chegou uma menina e sentou-se atrás dela.- Gostei do se estilo.- Obrigada. Por acaso você tem uma garrafinha d'água aí? Eu estou sentada aqui faz mais de uma hora.A garota entregou a garrafinha e as duas ficaram conversando. Aos poucos a fila foi aumentando cada vez mais; as duas se revezavam para ir comprar comida e ir ao banheiro. Assim que o portão abriu as duas correram e ficaram bem na frente do palco.

O show começou com uma hora de atraso. Foi maravilhoso; uma cortina preta tampava todo o palco as guitarras entraram tocando _Welcome__ To __The__ Black __Parade_. O começo da música foi todo com a cortina quando a música começou a acelerar a cortina caiu e a banda apareceu. Todos começaram a cantar junto. Deu a louca no Frank e ele quase caiu em cima de nós duas. Depois o Gerard quase se enforcou com as plumas. Foi simplesmente perfeito...


	2. Chapter 2

**Walking off that stage tonight**_Saindo__daquele__palco__esta__noite_**I know what you're thinking**_Eu__sei__ o __que__você__está__pensando_**And he stands alone, because he's high on himself**_E __ele__agüenta__sozinho__porque__ele__ se __acha__ o __máximo_**But**** if you only knew...**_Mas se você apenas soubesse..._Quando o show acabou Britty foi se dirigindo para o camarim; sua amiga se despediu.- Você não vai nem tentar entrar no camarim?- Eu não tenho chance.- Eu pensei isso e olha no que deu. Não custa tentar. Vem vamos.Britty foi arrastando sua amiga. Quando chegou a vez delas, o que demorou bastante já que elas eram as últimas da fila, Audrey n/a: a amiga foi entrar, mas o segurança a barrou.- Nossa cota de pessoas sem passe vip se esgotou 15 pessoas atrás.- Tudo bem. Obrigada. Tchau Britty. Adorei te conhecer.Britty foi entrando no camarim, o segurança barrou-a.- Esse seu passe vip é para duas pessoas, porque você não chama aquela sua amiga?- Hey Audrey! Meu passe e pra duas pessoas!Audrey voltou correndo e as duas entraram.- Bom eu vou me perder lá com eles então tchau.

- Tchau. E eu te devo essa. Britty entrou e foi direto tirar foto com a banda. Ali no camarim não deu pra conversar muita coisa. Só conversaram mesmo quando estavam voltando pra casa. Na lata de lixo.

Gente só tem um problema. Eu prometi pra minha mãe que a gente só a aparecer em casa amanhã depois do almoço.- Sem problemas. Acho que na nossa casa tem espaço não tem Gerard?- Tem sim. E duvido que nossa mãe se importe com uma pessoa a mais.- Esse vai ser o melhor natal da minha vida.Gerard, Bob e Mikey sorriram. "é e o meu também" cada um deles pensou.- Vamos lá. Mate nossa curiosidade. Você ganhou a promoção, mas o que você respondeu que você iria falar para a banda quando nos encontrasse?- Bom. Foi mais ou menos isso


	3. Chapter 3

**Angel ****of**** mine, ****can**** I ****thank****you**_Anjo meu, posso te agradecer_**You****have****saved**** me time ****and**** time ****again**_Você me salvou muitas e muitas vezes_**Angel, I ****must****confess**_Anjo, eu tenho que confessar_**It's****you****that****always****gives**** me ****strength**_É você que sempre me dá força_**And**** I ****don't****know****where****I'd****be****without****you**_E eu não sei onde eu estaria sem você_Eu só tenho uma coisa pra dizer pra vocês. Vocês não salvaram minha vida; vocês fizeram-na. Vocês me fizeram-me acreditar em mim mesma, acreditar que eu posso fazer o que eu queira. Obrigada.- Ahhh. Perfeita.- Gerard. É só aparecer uma garota bonita que você já vai se jogando em cima né?- Mikey não se mete. Eu falo o que eu quiser.- Hey. Os dois. Eu ganhei o concurso pra me divertir junto com vocês; não pra ver brigas de irmãos. Pra isso é só eu colocar câmeras na minha casa.Todos caíram na risada. Não demorou muito para chegarem à casa dos Way's. era uma casa grande e ao mesmo tempo simples.

- MÃE! Mudança de planos. Tem algum quarto livre aí ainda?- Oi queridos. Tem um sim. Mas só tem uma cama de casal e duas de solteiro. Será que cabe todo mundo?- A gente faz caber Sra. Donna.- Mãe essa é a Britanny. A sortuda que ganhou o concurso.- Parabéns Britanny. Espero que se divirta com os meninos.- Eu vou. Pode apostar.Eles subiram e arrumaram as camas. Juntaram todas assim ficaria mais fácil de caber todo mundo. Os garotos estavam acabados por causa do show. Gerard e Frank estavam rocos; Mikey com os dedos doloridos; Ray e Bob praticamente não tinham mais seus pulsos; Britanny tinha levado incontáveis pisões, milhares de cotoveladas e socos que ela nem sequer tinha idéia da onde vinham, mas valeu a pena.


	4. Chapter 4

Acordaram no dia seguinte depois das duas da tarde. Bob acordou antes de todos; estavam todos uns por cima dos outros, não dava nem pra dizer de quem era o pé que tinha dado um chute nas costas de Bob.

Britty e Mikey estavam deitados abraçados, eles nem sequer sabiam, mas estavam. Bob tirou uma foto "Gerard não vai gostar de saber disso. E assim eu tiro os dois da jogada de uma vez só".

Depois de guardar a máquina Bob pegou suas baquetas e o prato da bateria e começou a fazer **A **barulheira infernal pra acordar todo mundo. Britanny e Mikey foram os primeiros a acordar. Ao ver que estavam abraçados se separaram rapidamente antes que alguém pudesse ver.- Vamos lá gente. Faltam dois dias pro natal. Temos que comprar presente.- É Bob. Eu adorei seu bom-humor, mas deixa a gente acordar primeiro, depois a gente vai lá pra minha casa e só depois a gente sai, almoça e vai comprar presente.

- Então o que vocês tão esperando?!E já foi logo puxando a coberta, Mikey segurou bem a tempo.- Não Bob. Eu estou com frio.- Ta bom. Fica com a coberta bosta míope.- Cala a boca bosta albina.Mas não era frio que Mikey estava sentindo. (n/a: ops).

Todos haviam dormido com a roupa que estavam no show. Resultado? O quarto estava fedendo à álcool e cigarro. Todos se encheram de perfume pra disfarçar um pouco e saíram. Despediram-se de Donna e foram à casa de Britty. Chegando lá, depois das devidas apresentações, cada um entrou num banheiro e tomou seu banho. Gerard foi o último a aparecer pronto na sala.- Cara. Você consegue demorar mais que eu no banho.- É que esses lindos cabelos loiros precisam de um cuidado maior.- Pois eu acho que você estava fazendo alguma outra coisa lá dentro. Sinceramente Gerard. Nem mentir você sabe. Não sei como você consegue enrolar as garotas que saem com você. Seu cabelo está seco.- AHH! Não se mete Bob!Todos caíram na risada e foram para o shopping.

Chegando lá se separaram, os presentes seriam surpresas. Acabaram jantando por lá mesmo; voltaram para a casa de Britanny lá pelas dez da noite. Toda a sua família já estava dormindo, como não tinha nenhum quarto de hóspedes desde que sua irmã roubou o único para ela, Britty pegou alguns sacos de dormir que sua família usava à algum tempo atrás quando iam acampar e estendeu pelo chão do seu quarto e logo todos estavam dormindo, ainda muito cansados por causa do show.O primeiro a acordar foi Gerard que teve o prazer de dar o troco em Bob acordando-o com um grito agudo bem em seu ouvido.- AHH! Se eu te pego Gerard!- Que foi?! Você acordou tôo mundo ontem. Hoje foi sua vez. Desceram e tomaram café depois Britty pegou um monte de porcaria do armário da cozinha e colocou tudo em uma mochila.- Piquenique no parque?!- YEAH!!Foram todos para um parque que tinha ali perto, milhares de fotos depois pularam num laguinho que tinha ali perto; e da-lhe mais fotos.

Voltaram para casa logo que o pôr-do-sol começara. Deitaram-se no gramado do jardim da casa de Britanny e ficaram falando mais bobagens.- Vocês não gostariam de passar o natal com a sua família?- Não. Com você é muito melhor.Gerard respondeu na mesma hora. Frank o chamou para um canto.- Será que você faz de propósito?- De propósito o que?- Eu já te falei. Não sei como você ainda não percebeu; nem como ela ainda não percebeu. Tá na cara que o Mikey quer ficar com ela, será que você não pode deixar seu irmão tentar ser feliz?- Mas eu pensei que era o bob que queria ela.- É. Ele também. Por isso não dificulte ainda mais pro seu irmão.- Okay.

- Quando estavam voltando para onde todos estavam notaram a falta de alguém.- Cadê o Bob?- Sei lá. CADÊ A BRITTY?!

Frank e Gerard se entreolharam e depois olharam para Mikey e os três entraram correndo na casa. Ao passarem pela porta eles conseguiram deixar Mikey para trás. Os dois estavam no quarto de Britanny.Frank e Gerard pararam na porta, depois se viraram para trás, seguraram Mikey e o levaram para um canto.- É o seguinte. Se você a quer corre atrás, o Bob já começou a corrida.Mikey se desvencilhou das mãos dos amigos e correu para o quarto de Britanny.- Ótimo amigo você não Bob?Bob estava deitado na cama e Britanny sentada ao seu lado.- Eu só estava passando mal e ela veio até aqui comigo pegar remédio.Mikey ficou vermelho; Bob piscou para ele, mas quando Mikey foi virar pronto para acertar o rosto de Bob com os nós dos dedos Gerard o segurou pelos ombros e o acalmou.


	5. Chapter 5

Depois de calmos, todos desceram e jantaram. Depois ficaram algum tempo conversando até que Mikey foi para o jardim. Depois de alguns minutos Gerard falou para Britanny que Mikey queria falar com ela e que ele estava lá no jardim.

- Seu irmão falou que você queria falar comigo.- É eu que pedi para ele. Britty eu não sei como dizer isso.- Então não diga.Britty o beijou e logo em seguida se afastou.- O seu olhar para o Bob quando você nos viu juntos te denunciou Michael. Além do mais eu ouvi Frank falando com Gerard para ele parar de tentar, que era a sua vez.- Mas eu achei que você, como todas as fãs da banda, iria preferir o Gerard.- Não. Todas as fãs da banda amam todos vocês e eu sempre preferi você. A primeira pessoa que eu olhava nos meus pôsteres era você e ...

Mikey a interrompeu com um beijo; ficaram se beijando por alguns minutos. Depois se abraçaram e ficaram olhando as estrelas. Os dois entraram abraçados e todos que estavam sentados na sala se viraram para eles. Gerard e Frank assoviaram, Ray começou a bater palmas assim como os pais de Britanny. O único que não moveu nenhum músculo foi Bob.- Pare com isso Bob. Você sabe que o Mikey só fica com quem ele realmente gosta; além do mais você fica até com mais de uma em cada show.- Mas Gerard eu senti que com ela ia ser diferente.- É. Eu também, mas ele merece. Olha a cara dele.- Parece o Frank quando ele está com a Jamia.

Os dois começaram a rir. Naquela noite todos (menos a família de Britanny) decidiram dormir na sala, perto da lareira, afinal estava muito frio e nevando. Levaram cobertores e sacos de dormir para a sala e ficaram por lá.Já se passava das duas da manhã e Mikey tinha certeza que todos estavam dormindo até ouvir um barulho vindo da cozinha. Ele se levantou e foi até lá; Britty estava pegando alguma coisa no armário; ele chegou por trás e a abraçou dando-lhe um beijo no pescoço. Ela se virou e retribuiu e em alguns minutos os beijos se tornaram mais intensos. Ela entrelaçou suas pernas ao redor da cintura de Mikey, ele subiu para o quarto de Britanny com ela em seu colo.

- Chegando lá ela desceu, ele trancou a porta já de costas para ela, agora era Britanny que o pressionava contra a parede. Entre beijos ele conseguiu levá-la até a cama. Ela tirou a camiseta de Mikey e ele tirou seu casaco.Mikey desceu as mãos pelo corpo de Britanny, mas quando chegou a sua calça ela segurou suas mão. Ela ainda não estava pronta.- Tudo bem; eu entendo.- Desculpe.

Eles se abraçaram; colocaram suas blusas novamente e se envolveram num beijo calmo e lento.- Você quer descer Britty?- Não. Prefiro ficar aqui com você.E adormeceram abraçados.


	6. Chapter 6

No dia seguinte acordaram antes de todos e desceram. Depois que todos acordaram começaram os preparativos para a noite de natal.Britanny e Mikey ficaram encarregados da decoração; Ray, Frank e Bob ficaram responsáveis por comprar tudo que fosse preciso; Gerard e o resto da família de Britty ficaram encarregados de cozinhar.Lá pelas onze começaram a se arrumar. Jantaram exatamente à meia-noite e se reuniram em volta da árvore. Depois de todos os presentes entre a família chegou a hora de os meninos entregarem seus. Gerard foi até o quarto pegar e voltou com uma caixa ENORME.- Bom vejamos o que temos aqui.Britanny começou a tirar as coisas da caixa: IBYMB, YBMYL; TCFSR; TBP; LOTS autografados, pilhas de pôsteres, pijama de esqueleto igual o do Gerard, arm band, camisetas. T-U-D-O que você possa imaginar.- É de todos nós.

- OHHH brigada pessoal.Ela abraçou todos, um por um e quando chegou em Mikey lhe deu um beijão n/a: um PUTA beijão Gerard os empurrou mais para o lado.- Embaixo do visco né pessoal.Todos caíram no riso.Logo em seguida a família de Britty subiu, mas ela e os garotos passaram a noite acordados.- Poxa. Eu só tenho mais três dias pra ficar com vocês.Para não falar que eles não dormiram digamos que eles cochilaram das seis da manhã até umas nove e pouco.

Os próximos dois dias passaram **bem** rápido; eles tentaram aproveitar o máximo esse pouco de tempo que ainda restava para ficarem juntos.Na noite do penúltimo dia Britty chamou Mikey num canto.

- Que foi Britty?!- Vocês vão embora amanhã Mikey; como vai ficar...- Como vai ficar o que?- Nós Mikey. Nós.- Bom eu te convidaria pra ir à turnê com a gente, mas você não pode. E eu também não posso ficar aqui com você.- Mikey. O que você quer dizer com isso?!Seus olhos já estavam começando a encher de lágrimas.- Calma Britty. Você é importante pra mim; eu só estou dizendo que nós teremos algo para enfrentar. Nós não estaremos sempre próximos um ao outro; vai haver uma enorme distância entre nós. Eu não sei se eu consigo, mas eu estou disposto a tentar; e você?Britanny pulou nos braços de Mikey e sussurrou ao seu ouvido que também estava.Eles voltaram a se juntar com o resto da banda.- Vocês vão continuar juntos pelo jeito.- Ahan.

Os olhos dos dois brilhavam. Eles entraram, arrumaram suas malas e se acomodaram para dormir; o vôo estava marcado para o dia seguinte às oito da manhã.Mikey acordou antes de todos, se virou e acordou Britty; os dois foram para o jardim conversar mais um pouco. Depois de pouco mais de meia hora Bob apareceu por lá.- O pessoal estava procurando vocês.- Okay.

Eles entraram, tomaram café e foram ao aeroporto. Estavam um pouco atrasados; chegaram no portão de embarque no último chamado. Britanny se despediu de todos.- Eu me diverti muito³ com vocês. Brigada gente :DMikey voltou e a abraçou de novo; algumas lágrimas escorriam por baixo do óculos de sol.- Eu vou sentir saudades.- Eu também Mikey. Eu também.- Eu não quero ir. Eu quero ficar aqui com você.- Eu também não quero que você vá, mas eles precisam de você. Pode ir; eu vou ficar te esperando.Mikey foi com a banda; quando não estava gravando ou fazendo shows ele estava falando com Britanny. Mesmo depois de meses a relação deles se manteve forte. E sempre que pode ele vai visitá-la. Ela espera acabar logo os estudos para poder sair em turnê com eles; quem sabe ao que vem?!


End file.
